


Primrose Potter and a Series of Unfortunate Events

by MistyMoira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoira/pseuds/MistyMoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if on the night that Voldemort came Lily was pregnant? What if standing aside to allow one child to die meant that the one growing within her could live? AU with Harry's older sister as the GWL. Harry is raised as a Snape. Will read like a Fem!Harry. Eventual Rose/Tom. minor Lily/Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Alright guys. This one has been in my head for a while. I've had this chapter finished for over two years and just couldn't bring myself to publish it. This story will not be a happy one. At least not for a while. This will be dark. There will be mentions of rape and abuse. There will be murder and death. This will be a long story though, and I will try to keep it close to cannon where and when I can. Obviously this is a strong AU.

** Primrose Potter and a Series of Unfortunate Events **

** New Beginnings **

**March 19th 1980**

It started as a happy night, the young witch was tugging on her fathers lag, "Up Da! Up"

It was March 19th the eve of the spring equinox and witches and wizards all over the country were preparing for the festivities through the old-fashioned ways like egg decorating and fertility spells. If it weren't for the war the witch and wizard who lived in the house would be in the local field with the other magical folk of the town introducing their first child to the old ways. As it was the parents of the small fifteen month old babe were practically under house arrest hiding from the man who wished for nothing more than to kill the innocent child that brought so much love and life into their lives.

The small family were still trying to do their best to start the traditions with their first child now that she was old enough to start to understand a bit about what is going on.

"You want up?" The man with messy dark hair and glasses asked, looking down at his toddler who had his hair and her mothers eyes. The child looked up at her father and nodded her head vigorously in the affirmative as her daddy picked her up and spun her around in a circle. The girl giggled and held on tight to her father.

The girls mother was in the kitchen backing the traditional bread. Her farther was attempting to decorate the living room into something that could be considered festive. The next night the few friends and family that they had were to be coming over to celebrate and catch-up with each other. Both of the girls god parents would be there and their spouse. Its wasn't going to be big, but in times of war it wasn't the size but the effort that counted.

A knock on the door sounded but before anyone could open the door with a blast it shook open. The demon walked into the room, with red eyes white skin and a bald head. The demon walked into the house as if he owned it. The child scram and started to cry at the site of him.

The girls mother ran into the room at the disturbance. "Lily take her." the father said handing his daughter to his wife. "Take her and run. I'll be right behind you."

"Yessss" the demon hissed. " Yesss. Run, run as fast as you can." the demon shot a blast of purple light at the woman barley missing her as she ran up the stairs with her child held close to her breast.

The redheaded woman raced down the hall into the last room at the end of the hall. The nursery was a happy shade of pink that seemed to be mocking the current situation. The woman waved her wand at the child hoping to calm her down. She moved the crib away from the wall and opened the cubby behind it.

"Look at me Rosie, Mommy loves you. Mommy will always love you baby." The woman reached out with her hand and petted down the soft black locks of her child's unruly hair.

There were several loud bangs coming from the front of the house before there was a loud thud that echoed throughout the building and then nothing but silence. The woman, Lilly, knew that she was out of time hitting her wand as gently as she could on her daughters head she made her almost invisible in the dark room. Shutting the cubby and pushing the crib back into its original spot the woman then turned around as the demon entered the room.

"Where is she Mudblood?" the demon asked in his hissing voice.

The wife and mother stood her ground and raised her head. "Where is who?"

' _Crucio_ ' the demon hissed and he pointed his wand at the woman. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. After a few moments he let the curse end. "Tell me where that half breed of yours is and I will let you live." the demon snarled at the shaking woman who lay at his feet.

"Go to hell." she spat at the male figure in her child's bedroom. The man pointed his wand at her again and more pain started to rocket through her body. Again the woman scram out in pain.

"Lord Voldemort is not a patient man, Mrs. Potter. I suggest that you don't make things worse for yourself. I will not ask again, where is that half breed of yours?"

The mother was torn, give up her first born, her daughter, or she could walk away and live. She placed a had on her lower abdomen, she had just started showing for those that knew her enough to notice the difference. They were having a son this time, a boy. His name was going to be Harrold, after James' grandfather. The chance to walk out of here alive with the ability to have her son, to have her son and live. She hated herself for hesitating, she hatted herself for having to chose. She hated the man (if he could be classified as such) for making her have to chose.

"How am I superposed to know for sure that you will let me live?" green eyes met red as she asked the question that she wished that she would never have to ask.

"Show her to me and walk out of this room right now. Lord Voldemort keeps his word. One of my most trusted soldiers asked me to spare you. And Lord Voldemort keeps his words to his loyal servants. Show me and this will be nothing more than a bad dream. Step aside and this will all be over."

The mother hung her head in shame, tears were silently trickling out of her eyes. She pushed the crib out of the way and pointed at the cubby. "She is in there, disillusioned." She got to he feet and walked out of the room, down the hall and down the steeps to the lower level. She couldn't bring herself to bear witness to he own daughter's murder. She had failed as a mother, and would never be able to forgive herself for what she had just done.

Her husband was lying on the ground, glasses crocked and a small dribble of blood escaping his partly opened mouth. His hazel eyes open blank looking up towards the stairs. He should have taken their child to safety, he wasn't weak like her, he would have died for her. He did die for her, for both of them. But that didn't matter any more. Looking down at the shell of the man who she once loved she looked away in shame from him and walked out of her house. She couldn't disapparate away, not pregnant. She had no choice but to walk, at least until she could find a house that she could use the flue in.

Outside of the house was Severus Snape patently awaiting Lily to emerge. He wrapped his arm around her as she cried silent tears. Together they set off with her, into a future that neither of them could know.

Back in the house though Voldemort had just finished grabbing the toddler from the cupboard. He taped his wand at the top of her head and let the disillusionment end. The child had fallen asleep hiding with the influence of the calming charm. He looked at her this tiny thing in his arms and awkwardly carried her over to the rocking chair and sat her on his lap.

"You and I have our destinies rapped together. It seams so strange for me, Lord Voldemort, to ever be connected to something so mundane as a baby girl. But you wont always be a babe will you? No it will be your job to grow into a powerful witch, and in exchange you will be my greatest asset. I must do something here to night, something that will hurt me much more than it will ever hurt you. But you will see, one day you and I will rule the world together and all of this will be nothing but necessary for you to become mine."

_'The one with the power to aid the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born as the year dies to those who would always defy him._

_The Dark Lord will have to mark her as his equal_

_For his Dark Lady has to be equal to her Dark Lord._

_Pain and anguish will bind them to their fates_

_Though the curse that will kill anyone else._

_The Dark Lord will rise again through the aid of his Lady_

_And together they will destroy the Evil Lord.'_

"You see child, It is that Prophecy that has led us to this moment. I have lead this 'evil' lord down the wrong path. He will try to keep us apart in the future, but we are destined to be together, I the Dark Lord and you will be my Dark Lady. I have a plan though don't you worry about that."

Lord Voldemort the rose to his feet and laid the child into her crib. He knew that he had to do this. And he knew that it would hurt. But he would be back some day and when he was he would properly claim what was his. But first he aimed his wand at the peaceful sleeping babe.

"In death become life for us both little one, and this, the eve to life. Avada Kadavra"

The green light flashed and the pain ripped through the Dark Lord. It disintegrated what was his body and left him a living spirit. The force of the spell ripped the house apart the spell woke the child form her peaceful slumber and she began to wail in pain and fright to what was happening around her. She cried until she didn't have the strength to cry any more and then passed out to the world just as the sun came over the hill.

**March 22ed 1980**

The Television was blaring on about the morning news as Vernon Dursley listened in while drinking his morning tea. He would have been reading the paper as a respectable man would in the morning over breakfast, but the paper was never delivered trough the slot on the door, nor was it any where on the walk way that he could see from the front door, and that made Vernon seething mad.

'The laziness of people these days! It was their duty to provide people with their papers, by not doing so they are failing to do the smallest thing that their drug addled mind was capable of, and that is to walk door to door giving people something that they have paid for.' Vernon entertained himself with coming up with the best way to state his complaint to the newspaper company when he would call latter that day.

His wife Petunia was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for the two of them. She was currently six months pregnant with their first child. Vernon wanted to name him Dudley and Petunia thought that there is no better name out there for a boy after her husband suggested it. Ever since she had gotten pregnant she had almost the same appetite as her husband and the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was almost enough to feed a family of six. She set the food neatly on the table and walked down the hall to the front door.

Vernon had used the last of the milk for his morning tea and with no concern for his pregnant wife didn't go outside to grab this mornings delivery. Petunia opened the front door for a surprise. Laying on the front step, between the mornings paper and the milk, was a bundle of pink stared blankets with a tiny face poking out of it. Sitting on top of the bundle was a letter. For getting the milk the woman who was soon to be a mother picket up the bundle that held the baby. Not knowing what to do she called her husband as she walked into the living room.

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon asked. Annoyed at what ever it was that was that was further disrupting his morning routine.

"It's- It's a baby!" Petunia stated lifting the bundle for her husband to more properly see. Petunia unwrapped the bundle some more lifting the child out of the blankets some more.

"Don't touch it Petunia!" Vernon hissed. "You don't know where that thing could have come from! Probably some drugged up woman who couldn't care for her child any more and is trying to push her burden onto us."

Petunia looked hesitantly at her husband. The child seemed healthy except for the nasty gash that was on her forehead. Petunia walked over to the couch that was unoccupied by her chunky husband and laid the child down on one end and sat herself on the other.

Not knowing what else to do and her husband giving her no other instruction she decided to open the letter that was still attached to the bundle. The letter was penned out in green ink and was on parchment. Knowing immediately what that meant she hurried to open the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dersley,_

_I regret to inform you that your sister and her husband have been killed at the hands of a mad man late on the night of March 19th. As of this moment you are the only two living relatives of their only living child, Primrose Lilly Potter. Dew to the sensitive nature of your sisters untimely death it is in the best interests of Rose if she is to be placed in your care. It was your sisters sacrifice that allowed young Rose here to live and it is the blood that flows in your veins that will keep this child safe._

_I know that you haven't gotten along with your sister over the last several years, and asking you to take in her child is allot to ask, but you are this child's only hope. Know that this child is set to to grate things and your taking her in will be what will probably save the world some day. Please find it in your heart to take care of this child. Provide her a room to sleep in and food to eat. Allow her to live._

_If you do these things I will guarantee your protection from anything that might try and get their hands on your niece. As well a monthly upkeep will be sent to you to help ease the burden of raising this child._

_Hoping that you are well,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Petunia read the letter twice. Her sister dead? That horrid husband of hers dead wasn't much of a loss, but part of Petunia was hoping to be able to one day make amends with her sister. Now that she is dead that doesn't seem to be like much of a possibility any more. Looking across the couch to the child that was laying there she found that she had the blurry eyes the preceded tears. Her niece. She passed the letter to her husband who was asking what was going on and she unwrapped the now awake baby. This child Primrose was the last piece of her sister that still existed and that meant that she was something to be treasured.

Her husband didn't share her thoughts apparently, "That freak sister of yours reproduced?" Vernon Dersley sneered. "And now this Bumblefore fellow, who is also probably just as abnormal expects us to just care for this thing? Like we don't have our own things to worry about. How do these people expect us to do something like this?"

Vernon's shouting had startled the babe, who up to this point was content to look around the new surroundings that she found herself in, and with a wail she announced her displeasure. Vernon however took this as evidence that the child was unstable. "See Petunia look! The little freak is crying for no reason! We should just get rid of her now and pretend that we never got her, or this letter."

"Babies cry Vernon, in a few short months we will have our own baby that will cry for all sorts of reasons. Are we to get rid of our son because he will cry for things for probably the first year, or longer of his life?"

Vernon was stunned. This was the first time in his life that anyone who he has thought worthwhile has ever disagreed on something with him. Everyone who he has ever had more than one conversation with all held the same morels and principals as he did. Everyone else was some left-wing hippy trying to convince us normal people that doing drugs and social programs are the best thing to move this country forward. Both Vernon and Petunia both agreed that Petunia's freaky sister and her husband were good for nothing. The two of them had always agreed on everything. Now Vernon didn't know what to think about his wife anymore.

"Fine then, just make her shut up then."

Petunia nodded her head toward the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table." she told her husband in a dismissive tone.

Vernon had slowly began the task of chewing his food and he piled it into his mouth. The Saturday morning was normally a peaceful one. This weekend the original plan was to start gathering the furniture that they would need for their sons room. They have already painted the bloody thing, that was the first thing that Petunia had insisted that they complete when they found out that she was pregnant. Now that the baby was coming in only a few short weeks away Petunia was now insisting that the rest of the room be ready in the off chance that the baby was to come early. Of course it was a preposterous idea! No Dursley has ever arrived early. We show up on time. But if it would satisfy his wife Vernon would go to the store and get a crib and whatever else a baby would need the whole three ruddy months early.

But now with this niece of theirs in the house he supposed that Petunia would want to get some things for her too. This is where Vernon wanted to put his foot down. Where would they house this girl? They had a four bed room house to be sure, a room for the two of them, a room for guests, and a room for Dudley. However the young couple had plans for a second child of their own someday. No this child was ruining all of their plans that they have made so far.

They bought this house in mind that it would fit all of their needs for the rest of their lives. Now this unwanted child that was being pushed on them they had to change those plans. But surly Petunia still wanted the same things that he did right? Vernon knew his wife. He knew that he could convince her that keeping this child wasn't for the best and it would be better for everyone involved if they just shipped her off to the nearest (or better yet the furthest) orphanage.

He would go out today, just as planed and get the things that are needed for his sons room. He would look into getting a second hand crib or something for the girl and they would place it in the empty room for now. He would call his sister Marge tonight and invite her to stay. To help show and convince his wife that she was wrong to keep the inconvenient tot.

While Vernon's mind was all plotting how to get rid of the girl. His wife in the next room was feverish trying to think of how best to keep her. She knew that her husband had only temporarily conceded defeat into letting the girl stay. Petunia was happy to see that she was able to calm the girl down. Now that she was sated she held the girl up to get a good look at her.

The babe in her arms had dark curly hair that seemed as unruly as her Father's was. Her eyes were the same green orbs that her and her sister shared. Besides that the rest of her face seems to be a perfect mixture of both of her parents. Rose seemed to be a bit over a year old. God when was it that Lily sent out the card telling her about the birth of her daughter? For the life of Petunia she couldn't remember but that didn't matter too much. Petunia kept all of the cards and letters that her sister had sent her over the years in the back of her closet in a hatbox. She would just check latter to find out exactly how old this child was.

Then a wave of fear came crashing down over her. Oh god what if this child was like her sister and her husband? What if she could do all of the same things that they could? How were they supposed to raise a child that was such a freak? How could she convince Vernon, the most normal man who she has ever met to raise her? The very reason that she had married her husband was for the simple fact that he was to the very definition of normal. Now Petunia was welcoming in a child that stood for everything that she had been running form her entire life.

How she wished that her parents were still alive so they could take care of rose in her stead. But they had died last year in a tragic car accident. What of the girls paternal grandparents? Surely they would rather have her in steed. Petunia couldn't believe for the life of her that her sister would even want her to be responsible for her child. 'What was she thinking giving her to me?' Petunia knew that she loved her sister but at the same time Petunia had done everything in her power to push her sister as far away as humanly possible.

But then she thought back to the letter, "The only family that she has left." that is what it said. Wasn't it considered the 'normal' thing to do when your sister dies is to take in her children? Isn't that what is expected of her? Well that settled it then. She would try to keep her.

Vernon, now finished with his breakfast got up from the kitchen table and started walking down the hall pausing for a moment at the cupboard under the stairs. It was at that moment slightly open just enough to bring the cupboard to the for front of his mind. Not rely paying attention to what it was that he was doing he opened it. On the floor was enough space to put in a camp bed, if one chose to do such a thing. The hooks on the door were adequate to store the mop and broom that were really the only things that occupied this space so far. They still had one box in here left over from moving in here that still needed to be unpacked, filled with Petunia's old cloths that she had from when she was young. Holding on to them in the hopes of some day passing them on to a daughter of their own.

This seemed like a sign to Vernon. 'Why not keep the little runt in here if they had to keep her?' he thought. 'After all she didn't need to take up much space, and Petunia has been lax on the house work since she has become pregnant. Who knows? The little brat might be of some use in that regard some day.'

Yes the more that Vernon thought about it the more that he liked the idea. 'No one has to know that she is even here! We have just practically gained our selves some permeate free labor. And Petunia couldn't even argue because I will explain to her that the little runt should pay her own keep some how. If we were supposed to be taking care of her until she is an adult that is several years of work ahead of us, and several thousand pounds in in supplies, why it would be arrogant of us not to teach the girl the importance of hard work.' a dark grin grew on Vernon's face as he walked into the room that his wife was now with the child that would be Vernon's new toy.


	2. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might contain triggers for some people. There is childbirth, abuse, and rape. The rape scene is non-graphic, mainly because I don't want to think about it that much to put too much detail into it. Reader discretion is advised.

Birthdays

 

July 30th 1980

The pains of labor ripped through Lily Potter. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sides of the table that she was propped up on as she screamed through the contraction. "Hush," Severus tried to comfort her as he dabbed the sweat away from her brow, "Your nearly there darling just a bit more."

The words weren't as comforting as they were ment. The last few months had been miserable for the woman. After Lily left Potter Cottage with Severus those four months prior she had been regretting it. Severus had brushed it off, survivors guilt he called it. She called it being a failure as a mother. Right now in the pains of child birth did she finally feel like she was atoning for her mistakes. 

Not to say that saving the life of her son was a mistake. No if it weren't for him then she wouldn't have any reason to be alive right now. Every flutter of movement that she felt was a reminder that at least she saved one life that night. But it didn't change the fact that her daughter was gone. And now here she was giving birth on the kitchen table in the house of her longest friend. Minuets from where she was raised. 

They couldn't go to the hospital. Officially she died that nigh along with Rose. The only consolation was that some how He-who-shan't-be-named died that night also. It sickened her that she was being hailed a hero. 

A week after the event a statue was erected in the center of the town commemorating the Potter family for defeating Voldemort. Dorea and Charlus Potter were there to accept orders of Merlin first classes for the three of them. They then went to the chapel to bury their only son, along with two empty coffins for herself and Primrose. Lily had watched the whole thing under disillusionment, the only disguise that was available to her while pregnant and without and invisibility clock. Latter she suck into her house and took some of the hidden treasures that they had there. The ones that family and friends didn't already find and take. 

She cried out again as another contraction traveled through her. "Four minuets apart Lily you are doing amazing." Severus encouraged her. Sev was another person to feel guilty about. He was obviously still in love with her. After that first night that she went home with him he had taken it like she had chosen him over James. In a way that was partly true as she was here alive with him and not dead with her husband. But she didn't see it that way. 

It was in her fourth year when Lily first thought that Sev liked her more than just as friends. It started with him asking if she would go to Hogsmeade with him "Sure Sev, that would be fun." she said to him innocently. It was in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop when she realized that they were on a date. No one in their right mind would enter the place if they weren't trying to romance someone. Every square inch of the place was covered in either something dreadfully pink, or lacy, or both. Really she should have seen the sings sooner, but when all you felt for someone was friendship and they feel more its hard to see their feelings until they are in your face. And that damn tea shop had a special way of putting it in your face. 

She had let him down easy once she knew his feelings, explaining that what she felt for him was purely platonic. He had said that he understood but that was the beginning of him spending more time around the older Slytherin boys and less time in the library with her. 

Lily cried out again as another wave of pain hit her and she couldn't help but to remember what it was like the last time that she was in this situation. When she first found out that she was Pregnant with Rose, Her and James were in their seventh year. The two had finally gotten together over the summer before and were happily making plans for their futures. James was intent on becoming an Aurror, a thought that terrified Lilly. Voldemort had been gaining followers and starting his fight to takeout muggles and muggleborns. It was probably because of her that James wanted to fight back so hard. He never said it but some things you just knew. Lily told him of her dreams of becoming a healer. Both of their dreams were put on hold when Lily got Pregnant however. 

It was sometime in late march that it must have happened and luckily she didn't show through out the rest of her time in Hogwarts. Though James became even more protective over her durning those last few months that they were in school not letting her go anywhere with out Remus, Sirius, or himself being present. It got annoying quick, but some of their classmates who already allied themselves with Voldemort took to cursing the muggleborn students in the halls. She understood that James was just as concerned for her as he was for their unborn child.

She was surprised how fast James took to the idea of becoming a father. She feared that James would be one of those me who demand that girls take a potion that would terminate pregnancy, but James was so thrilled with the news that he preposed to her on the spot. He wanted to marry her on one of their Hogsmeade weekends but she declined, wanting to wait for them to finish school first. That way they could get married with their friends and family present. 

With a baby though Lilly had to put her healer training on hold, instead she just purchased any and all books on healing and studied at home. James had gotten through the first two years of Aurror training, but when Dumbledore came to them explaining that he had gotten news that Voldemort was looking for their just born son they were forced to go into hiding and James had to abandon his training. The couple did the best that they could with what they had.

James had bought this house in the middle of the wizarding community away from his ancestral home as to have their children grow up with the semblance of a modest childhood. It also made Lilly more comfortable to have a house that was large enough for a growing family, yet small enough that it would allow for an close and intimate life. 

She was crying out again. God how she wished that James were here. He was so good with Rose. He would be running between the two of them trying to distract both of us. Alice would be here playing with rose, or maybe she is in labor herself at the moment? Oh wouldn't that be nice if their two sons were born on the same day? If that was the case then Serious would be here getting Rosie into all kinds of havoc. Lily almost felt bad for all of the made up shenanigans. 

Oh how she wished that anyone from her old life could be here with her at this moment. But they all believed her to be dead. It was a necessary issue. After she had left her house she needed someone to take her revenge out on. Her husband was dead. Her daughter was dead. Voldemort was apparently dead. There was only one person who could have told that snake-faced bastard where her family was. Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be one of their closest friends. He was their secret keeper, he was the only one who had the power to tell Him where we were. She had hunted that rat down. He had gone through all of Knockturn Ally picking up supplies when she had found him. But she didn't attack him there. She waited until he waked out of the ally and through the leaky cauldron and into muggle London. When he sliped into an underground station she knew that she had to act then or never. 

It was a powerful bludgeoning hex that she slammed into him. He fell to the ground, but as he did he turned into a rat. This is what she worried that he would do. If he went into the underground in his animagus form he would be lost in the tunnels forever. Frantically she had sent out hexes attempting to kill the man who she was blaming for all of her troubles on. Eventually she had hit a gas line in her madness to land a spell and it destroyed the entire station. Fifty muggles were killed and her wand destroyed. The ministry believed that one of the Death Eaters that must have gone with Voldemort to kill them had taken her wand as a souvenir. 

But if she was figured out to be alive she would be spending the rest of her life in Azkaban. Maybe they might even claim that she was a Death Eater and brought Voldemort into their home. 

"I can see the head." Sev announced. "Okay Lills, I need you to push for me. That's it, Push. Almost there, you got this."

Sev had been training to be her midwive since the whole situation happened. He comforted her for her mistakes and still accepted her for who she was. After all this time it seemed like he still loved her. 

"The head is out Lily, you are doing amazing."

With one final push and a scream he was out. Lily laid back on the table and breathed. Moments latter she was holding her son in her arms. He was wailing slightly and didn't seem to be too thrilled to be in the world "Hello baby, I'm your mummy. Yes your mummy." she kissed his brow. "And I love you very much."

"What will you call him?" Sev asked.

"Harrold. Harrold James Potter. Harry for short." she said looking down at her son. The perfection that was new born babes. 

"Can I make a suggestion?" Sev inquired. Lily nodded her head in the affirmative. Sev reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Lily I love you. But you aren't safe any more. Your son isn't safe with that name. Merry me. Be my wife. We can change your name. Give you a whole new identity. I can adopt your son and we can be a family. You can finish getting your healing credentials."

She looked down at the ring. It was a simple gold band with a single diamond on it. Simple and very Sev. "Sev, I-"

"I know that you don't love me. Or that you are not in love with me. But I love you enough for the both of us."

"I- What should we call him then?" she asked him. 

"I do like Harry, but we should change it so his name better matches my family. He should be Hadrian Severus Snape." he bent over and kissed him on the forehead "And he will be my son.

 

June 28th 1986

 

"Get up!" the loud resonating bang from the fist hitting the door to her cupboard and the angry voice of her uncle were the sounds that Rose Potter has known her entire life and it was that noise that woke her today without fail. Pushing as much sleep from her eyes as humanly posable Rose pulled on her pants, (the only pair that she had that remotely fit her) and changed the shirt that she used to sleep in for a smaller one that she used for leaving her 'room'. 

Pulling her messy locks of black hair into a pony tail she crawled out of the cupboard that was under the stairs. She moved as quietly as she could down the hall to the front door. It was her job to gather the mornings mail, and milk from the front step in the morning, and hopefully do so without one of her neighbour seeing her. The house was quiet except for the sounds of the shower running upstairs. Rose hated the way that everyone in the neighborhood would stare at her, call her names, make fun of her that she had to wear Dudley's old cloths. It wasn't outside of the realm of possibility that some of the children would throw things at her as she would be walking to and from school, or when she would be tending to the front garden. She hated it here she wished so very much that she had the ability to run away, but her uncle and her aunt were the only people who she knew, and no matter how bad they treated here it was better here than if she were to live on the street. At least here she knew the dangers. 

Shrugging off her melancholy thoughts, the girl quickly grabbed up the things that she went to the door for and retreated to the simi-safety of the house. She placed the milk in the fridge and turned on the kettle to start boiling watter for the tea. Folding the paper neatly at the table near her uncle Vernon's spot, she then started setting the table for breakfast three plates, three forks, three knives, three glasses, and two mugs. When the watter was boiled she placed three teabags into the pot and filled it up with the boiling watter. Setting the pot at the table and placing the cozy around it she was done with the pre-Dursley part of her morning. 

Today was her cousin Dudley's birthday party. His birthday wasn't till Monday, but Vernon never missed an opportunity to shmoose with people who he wanted to gain favor with, and his new bosses son was about Dudley's age, if the two could become friends it is his hope that he would go further in the company. Dudley's birthday was always an extravagant occasion that required enough food and drink to feed a small army. The amount that was needed for the event was so vast that the house couldn't even store it. 

The ridiculously large pile of gifts were taking up a fair bit of the living room. Rose didn't want to even hazard a guess as to how many were in stacked in there, all to show how much Dudley was obviously the ultimate favored one here. As if that didn't need to be said with a stack of gifts so high and so large that what ever her uncle complained about the costs of feeding her were could be paid three times over within that stack, and half of it would be broken within a fortnight.

Upstairs she could hear the sounds of life. The watter was running in the washroom. Vernon was probably having his morning shower and shave. Aunt Petunia was probably in her room removing the curlers from her blond hair. Down the hall Dudley was mostly snoring in his room fast asleep. 

Rose opened the fridge and pulled out all of the things that were necessary to make the breakfast necessary to feed the family of three. She started cooking the bacon as she started placing pieces of bread into the toaster. One loaf of bread, a carton of 18 eggs half cooked over easy half cooked scrambled, three blood puddings, one pack of breakfast sausages, all placed out on the table. Orange juice, and a vase that held one daisy finished off the picture nicely as the family sat down to the feast. 

Rose turned her attentions to the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess. She knew that if she stated it without being told to she was more likely to be ignored while she liked the plates clean. Today was not a lucky day for her it seemed.

"Girl! Arrant you forgetting something?" Vernon barked at her. 

She turned around and looked at the table. It was all there. "I don't think-"

"Of course you don't think you stupid fucking girl!" she didn't say a word. What ever was wrong this time was a made up in-fracture and it would do no good to protest what was about to happen. Vernon lunched himself from the table faster than what would be normal for a man of his stature. He marched straight toward her and she did her best not to flinch when he came up and grabbed her by the neck and dragged her toward the table. 

Rose looked at the two people at the table begging both of them with her eyes for help. But Duddly was grinning at what was happening to her, and Petunia was focusing all of her attention on the back garden. "Now tell me you lazy good for nothing!" Vernon was shouting in her ear as he pointed her head at the table. "What have you been neglecting to place on this table!" he was now shaking her as he squeezed his sausage like fingers. Their grip still on her neck. 

When she started gapping like a fish out of watter he let go. She fell down to her knees as she gasped for air. "I- don't- know- what- is- missing-" she said in-between in-hails. 

"Useless" the man kicked her in the ribs. She was just glad he was only wearing slippers and not his shoes. You forgot the pancakes!" 

She looked on the list on the fridge. pancakes were definitely not on it. But she new pointing that out would only leave her in a worse state. 

"Apparently you just aren't grateful enough for our hospitality. Isn't that right Dudley? Doesn't she seem like she doesn't care enough about all that we give her?" this was Dudley's favourite game. 

"She doesn't seem verry grateful at all dad." Dudley said his trained response. 

"Tell me son, what do we do with good for nothing freeloaders who cant even make breakfast right?" this entire scene was so practiced she knew what was coming next, but still wished that this time the script would change. But with the look of Dudley's grin she knew that if the script was going to change this wasn't going to be that day.

"They get punished." Dudley said as he stood from the table to come over. 

Petunia then stood from the table. "No, not today Vernon. You need to eat and then leave to collect your sister. Dudley you need to get ready for your guests to start arriving." 

Vernon slapped his wife across the face. "Don't assume to know better than me!" he snarled at her. But with a look over at the clock told him that he did in fact need to get a move on to get his sister from her train on time. He kicked Rose in the ribs and picked her up by the arm and threw her toward the sink. "Clean this mess up! You will be punished after Dudley's party."

Glad for the temporary reprieve, Primrose set to work on cleaning the kitchen. When Vernon was finished eating he left to go and pick up his sister. "Dudley why don't you go watch some telly until your friends arrive?" Petunia suggested to her son. 

Dudley left the room and went to the living room. The sounds of morning cartoons could be herd through the walls. Petunia placed all of the leftovers onto a plate and handed it to her niece. "Here, eat, I'll do the dishes before he comes home." 

Rose looked up at her aunt wondering if it was some trick, but wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Quickly she devoured the small meal that was given to her. Anything more than the two half eaten sausages and scoup of scambled eggs would have made her sick. But the glass of orange juice that her aunt poured for her felt so heavenly that any stomach pains that would come latter was worth it at the moment. Together the two females finished off the dishes and any evidence of their transgression.

"Go brush your teeth and wash up. I'll say its because of Dudley's party that you have to look presentable." Petunia whispered to her. Nodding her head Rose went to her cupboard. Under the camp bead there was a small bag that held the little things that her aunt had smuggled to her. These things included shampoo, soap, a comb, toothbrush and toothpaste. Vernon didn't want her to have these things. He said that these were things that people used to make themselves presentable to the world, but as she wasn't really a person she didn't disserve to have them. 

When she was finished bathing there was a nock on the bathroom door. Then her aunt entered the room. "Here," she said as she handed her a pink dress. "Its probably too big for you but that will maybe help with us getting away with it. It used to be mine years ago so the style will be out dated but there is no point in getting you cleaned up to put you back into old boys cloths."

Rose looked down at the dress. It was defiantly old, her aunt hadn't lied about that. Its pattern was faded but you could tell that it was a floral print. The fabric was thin and had long sleaves that didn't match the party dresses that she had seen the girls who she went to school with wearing. But it was a dress, and it was for her. She looked up at her aunt "Thankyou." and she wrapped her skinny arms around the woman. 

Uncomfortable with the physical sign of gratitude Petunia cleared her throat. "Here, lets try it on." pulling the dress over her head and tying the sash behind her. Rose looked in the mirror. Her hair was still wet, but when it dried her messy curls would frame her face nicely. The pink looked nice on her, it wasn't too bright but brought out the natural pink of her lips, not that she was looking there. Petunia took a towel and dried as much of her hair as possible. "You look beautiful." her aunt told her.

"Thankyou Auntie." Rose said looking into her aunts eyes via the mirror. 

"Common, we have to get the rest of the party things ready. Your uncle will be back soon."

Together they went down stairs. The sounds of Dudley's programs were coming from the living room, he could be herd laughing at what he was watching. With the sounds of keys in the lock set the both of them on edge. A moment latter the door was being thrown open. There was a dog running into the house before the two huge humans accompanying it. 

"Ripper! Come back here!" a deep feminine voice snarled. But the dog had other plans in mind as he ran into the house tackling Rose to the ground. Marge stomped over to the dog and girl. One on top barking and snapping, the other under covering her head from attack. Marge pulled the dog off of her, "I do apologize, oh its you. Your still here are you? Vernon, what did I tell you about accepting lay abouts into your life?"

"I know Marge, but Petunia insisted. You, girl! Make yourself useful and bring your aunts bags to her room!" Vernon barked at her.

"Oh where is my little Duddy-wuddy?" Rose heard Marge call out as she went outside to the car to grab the bags from the boot. For the week stay Marge had packed one trunk and the suit cases. There was another one that looked like a posh dog carrier that, if the state of the backseat of the car was any indication, was rarely used. 

Getting the trunk moved into the house first as that was the harder job and easier to do while the adults were busying them selves. The longer that the group was distracted for the better it was for her. It took nearly twenty minuets of huffing and puffing and pulling the thing up the stairs and down the hall but once that was finished the two suit cases were more than easy to accomplish. 

As soon as the car was unloaded Petunia left to go to the market and grab the last of the party supplies that couldn't be stored at the house. They had even spent the extra money to have the event partly catered, all that Petunia had to do was pick up the food. 

Rose busied herself in the backyard setting up tables for the buffet. She got it finished just in time for Petunia to be finished with the market. Bringing the things to the back was easy enough, or it would be if ripper wasn't jumping all over them. Vernon and Marge watched them setup form the kitchen as they drank their tea, the two of them criticizing the pace that they were working at. 

But soon it was done and before she knew it a party was happing around her. She was even sneaking food and none was stoping her. She was even doing a good job of dodging Dudley and his friends. They were currently playing a game in the center of the yard, some sort of relay race. Rose found herself a good spot of standing near strangers. The children wouldn't tease or mock her there and Vernon wouldn't start to yell at her in front of 'normal people'. Really if this is how the day would go she could see herself looking fondly to Dudley's next birthday. 

She was even lucky enough to see Ripper tackle several of Dudley's more annoying friends. If the stars aligned properly maybe the dog will injure one of these 'precious babies' and be put to sleep. It was a horrid thing to think but she still got pleasure of thinking about how upset the death of her precious dog would make Marge.

She was having really the perfect time when one of the guests had to ruin it by talking to her. "Why aren't you playing with the other children?" the man asked her.

She knew that she had to play this right. She hadn't seen the man before, he could be one of the kids parents who just hasn't gone to any of the school events. But if he was the person who Vernon had invited to this event to impress, and knowing her luck he is, then she could get in lots of trouble for talking to him. She could also get into lots of trouble if she is rude to him an he tells Vernon about it. "Oh I don't want to play." She answered. 

"Oh come now my dear, what child doesn't want to play with children their own age." the truth of the matter was that she wasn't their age. She was nearly two years older than these children. She was just so small for her age that she looked about the same age as them. 

"Oh, I think that I'm just more adult than them." She decided to answer with. Adults seemed to like it when children acted mature, they think that its cute. She thinks that its annoying to be called cute. Something that they also seem to think is cute. An unending cycle of annoyance on her part.

"I think that you just don't want to ruin your pretty dress." he said as he looked her over. 'sure, that's what I'm worried about, my dress.'

"If you say so." she told him. "Excuse me." she said and walked away. Sometimes adults had a special way of making things uncomfortable. 

Latter in the party she saw the man talking to Vernon. Vernon seemed to be on edge at the beginning of the conversation and then relaxed as it progressed. The two men kept looking over at her and she just hoped that she wasn't going to get in trouble for what she said to him. 

It was then time for cake. When everyone was standing around singing Happy Birthday Rose decided that it was time to sneak away. Being around this many people was tirring and once they had cake it would be time for presents and she wouldn't be aloud to touch any of them. It was best to get away now. She headed up the stairs to use the washroom. Leaving there was a man standing in the hall way. The same one that was talking to her earlier. 

"Sorry," she said stepping out of the way to allow him access to the room. 

"Don't be my dear." he said looking down at her. "Tell me darling, what is your name?"

"Rose. Well its Primrose, but I just go by Rose." 

"Rose, that is a lovely name. Tell me Rose, you live here with your uncle right?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yes, that's right. My Aunt and Uncle took me in after my parents died when I was still a baby."

"My that is a tragedy." the man said looking sad but the emotion didn't go to his eyes. "And then, if you Don't mind me asking, to you listen to your aunt and uncle? Do what they tell you to do? No matter what?"

"I-?" 'what was this man talking about?' "I do my best to obey them as I would any adult." Rose answered.

"that's a good girl Rose. I was talking to your uncle earlier. We had a good discussion and he said that if I asked you to do something for me you would do it. Is that true? Would you do it for me Rose?"

"Yes I would." I would do anything to avoid one of Vernon's beatings. 

"Good girl." he reached to the nearest door down the hall and opened it. It was Dudley's second bedroom. "Come in here with me." he commanded. Rose walked into the room. It was an organized mess. There were broken toys laying around. This was the room that he used when his friends were over. There was a bunk bed in the corner and a chair next to a desk. The man walked over to the chair and stat down on it. He then patted his lap. "close the door and come sit right here on my lap."

Feeling awkward entering the room but not wanting this man to tell Vernon that she was misbehaving she entered the room and closed the door. She walked over to him and he reached down and picked her up and set her down in his lap. 

"you know, this really is a pretty dress." he told her as he touched it. He lifted it up a little so he could see it better. "You know that you are verry pretty too right? Has anyone ever told you that before that you are verry pretty?" he asked her. She shook her head no. "Oh come now child. No one has ever said that you are pretty? Not even your Uncle?" she shook her head no again. "well then, your uncle is stupid." she made a small smile at that.

His hands didn't stop at just lifting her dress a little however. His hands went all over her. At times they even hurt her. Not in the way that Vernon had hurt her, it was they way that they moved, going places that no hand had ever traveled around her before. When she started to look like she was going to protest he looked down at her. "You want me to tell your Uncle that you were a good girl right?" with the nod of her head he bent down and kissed her full on the lips. "Good girl." he said and continued to do what he was doing. 

***************

Latter that night when she was in her cupboard getting ready to go to sleep Uncle Vernon opened the door and stuck his massive face into the room. "You did good today girl. Thanks to you I'll be seeing a raise." Vernon beamed down at his niece with pride for the first time in her life. "You know, I think that you are outgrowing this cupboard. When your Aunt Marge leaves well move you up to Dudley's second bedroom. And no more of these boy cloths. Well make a proper woman of you yet."

With light click the door to the cupboard was closed. For the first time in a long time Primrose Lily Potter cried herself to sleep. It was only then, when exsertion finally took her that a light glow started to spread around her body. And all the trauma that had happened to her that day had been washed away. The broken rib that Vernon left when he kicked her to the actions that his boss made were gone. But the healing glowing light couldn't heal her memories. 

The next morning she awoke to no outside aches or pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a worry about Harry being treated as a bad guy. I just want to say that while some characters will receive some flack because of the decisions that they make, but there will be no 'bashing' exactly. The only people who will receive criticism that will seem the most like bashing and that will be Dumbledore, and Vernon. 
> 
> I'm still unsure how big of a part Harry will play in this story, if he does it wont be for another 30-40 chapters anyway. 
> 
> Remember reviews are the addicting substance that keeps writers going.


	3. Secondary School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 and its technicality sill on time so yea. It also is much longer than the previous two chapters by almost 2000 words, something that I'm personally proud of.
> 
> This is a warning for the middle of this chapter where there is another scene where some rather nasty things happen to our hero. It doesn't get far, but for those that find that appealing skip down two paragraphs and you'll be fine. Reader discretion is required.

**Secondary School**

**June 11th 1990**

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall was sitting in her office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Although the school year had come to a close one week prior here she was in her office working away. For teachers the end of the year was really the start of the perpetration for the new one. At least that is how things went for her. September the first was less than three months away after all and someone had to do the administrative work around here. Juggling the three full time jobs of Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and Head of Transfiguration wasn't something to take lightly and required lots of extra time in this office, even when the summer air was taunting her with its wonderful breeze.

It was here in this office that Minerva noticed something rather odd. Every year she was in charge of sending out the letters to all of the students making sure that they were prepared for the coming year, and while its true that most of the letters wont be going out for another six weeks, it was the first year letters that she had written up now so she could go and introduce magic to all of the incoming muggleborn students. It was on one such letter that was the odd thing; a letter written out to a dead girl.

_Primrose Potter_

_The smallest bedroom,_

_#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

It was a letter that was meant for a muggleborn student. It even came with the instructions on how to enter platform 9 3/4, where Diagon ally was, what the current rate it was from pounds to galleons, and a very helpful pamphlet titled 'So you have magic?' The Hogwarts quill was an amazing thing.

The thing was that Primrose Potter was long dead. Every one in the magical world knew of the sad tale that happened to that poor, young, family. On how Voldemort had sought them out himself, how he had killed James instantly, how he then went upstairs and caused such a devastating dark spell that it had completely destroyed himself, along with Lily and her daughter. But here she was holding the letter in her hands that was saying that the story that everyone believes to be true couldn't be the full story.

'What do I do?' Minerva asked herself. 'Do I tell anyone? Who should I tell? Albus? He was the one who was the first on the scene, he was the one who told the world that she was dead... Should I just go to her? Like I do with every muggleborn first year? If she was alive does that mean that Lily could be alive too? Maybe that is who she was living with. Lily did know the muggle world, after her husbands death it wouldn't be impossible for her to have retreated there for her own safety especially if she thought that HE was still alive.'

Minerva was lost in her thoughts staring at the letter when she heard a soft knock at the door. There stood Albus Dumbledore, the man who she didn't know if she could trust this very moment. "Sorry to intrude Minerva, but I was just stopping by to inform you that I have found a Defense teacher for this year. You might remember teaching her, Elizabeth Gilbert." Minerva stopped shuffling the papers on her desk and looked up at Albus.

Minerva did remember Elizabeth Gilbert, she was a Muggleborn Ravenclaw student who graduated in 1978 she was actually friends with Lily if Minerva remembered correctly "Wasn't she more gifted in transfiguration?" she asked.

Albus nodded his head. "Yes she was, but she is looking for a chance to try at teaching. You know how hard it has been to find a suitable teacher for Defense, the fact that she achieved an O on her OWL and on the NEWT is enough for me. Any way she has already handed in the textbook that that she wants to use for the course. I see that you are getting the letters prepared for the new students. I'll leave you to it."

Albus Dumbledore never did anything by mistake. Many people thought that he had gone senile years ago, but Minerva knew better. Being his friend and colleague for years had left her with an interesting view into her old teachers mind. He was always one who was stacking the deck certain was. If she didn't know any better she would say that he was one of the best Slytherins of them all. All that Albus did was for the good of all people. Bringing in one of Lily's old friends to teach this year, the year that if she survived, Lily's daughter would be starting Hogwarts. It could be a coincidence, but Minerva stopped believing in chance long ago.

Primrose Potter was alive. Maybe Lily as well. And she needed to go and discover the truth.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful summer day where Primrose Potter was enjoying the fact that school was done for the year by spending time out in the backyard gardening, enjoying the quiet of the lazy summer day. She could hear Dudley in the house playing on of his video games, Aunt Petunia was listing to the radio out on the patio while reading some trashy magazine, Uncle Vernon was at work, and all was beautiful in the world.

Lots had changed for Rose since Dudley's sixth birthday party. Her Uncle Vernon had kept his promise to her and moved her out of the Cupboard and into the small spare bedroom. There he bought all new furniture for her, and cloths.

It turns out that the Dursley's were receiving quite a bit of money for her every month. Some of it came from the state, but the majority came from her dead parents. It would seem that for her entire life her Aunt and Uncle were receiving a monthly amount of 1000 pounds from her parents estate. It was money that used to go to spoiling Dudley ridiculously, was now being spent on new clothing for her and a house keeper who came in three times per week. She cooked enough food on those days that all it had to do was to be heated before meals. In one night after an otherwise unremarkable event Rose had her life changed for the better. All that she had to do was to look pretty, and be a good girl for any of Uncle Vernon's friends and potential clients.

It was when Rose was relaxing, enjoying the summer day, tending to the garden. Glad to be done with primary school and her SATs, when a cat jumped over the fence into the garden. An ordinary tabby cat with square markings around its eyes. It walked straight up to Rose and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Hello there kitty where did you come from?" she said as she brushed the dirt off of her hands to pet the cat. Being a cat she just responded to purring, apparently enjoying the attention that she was receiving.

"Are you one of Mrs. Figg's cats? She has so many its hard to say. You don't have a collar, and," she looked inside both of the cats ears, "you aren't tattooed. You do look well feed though, I'm not saying that you are fat or anything, don't give me that look, but you don't look like you want for much. You must have a home somewhere. Maybe I'll take you down the street to check with Mrs. Figg, just to be sure."

"You know we used to have a cat. It was a ginger, fat, grumpy looking thing. We named it Marmalade, like the jam. Really for its colour, but I think that Aunt Petunia was hoping that some of the sweetness of the name would rub off on to his demeanor. It didn't really work. He was a bitter thing until the day that he disappeared. I like to think that he ran away, but I did see Dudley and some of his friends hitting a cat they they had caught with rocks and sticks as they laughed. I stopped them that time but... Well its not pleasant to think about."

"Aunt Petunia!" Rose called over to her Aunt while picking up the cat. "Can I go over to Mrs. Figg's? I think that this might be one of her cats."

Petunia looked over at the cat. "Where did that come from?"

"She just hopped over the fence, she defiantly belongs to someone. If she isn't Mrs. Figg's she will probably know who she belongs to." Rose had an idea, "We still have Marmalade's old things in my old room, if she doesn't belong to Mrs. Figg can we keep her for a few days till we figure out who she belongs to?"

"Sure, but she will be your responsibly though. And you actually have to check with Mrs. Figg first."

Rose smiled as she walked through the house and out the front to Mrs. Figg's house. It turns out that she wasn't home, that wasn't checking with Mrs. Figg, but she figured that she could care for the cat until Mrs. Figg returned from where ever the elderly woman went off to on Tuesday mornings.

Heading back into the house Rose put the cat down as she went to open the Cupboard under the stairs to grab the cat things. She pulled the water and food bowls out from under the camp bead, and the food from one of the shelves that sill housed some of the broken toys that she had smuggled away from Dudley. Rose went to shut the door to the small room when she noticed that the cat hadn't move yet.

"Common out." she told the cat. But that cat just looked around the room and then up at her. At the bed and the pillow, and then again up at her. Sighing she sat down on the bed next to the cat "This used to be my room. It still is some times, when my Uncle gets really mad at me. Its usually when he has his boss coming over and I tell him I don't want him to hurt me. It doesn't matter how many times it happens it always hurts..." Rose was quiet for a moment thinking back to all of the times that her Uncle's boss had been alone with her. "Any way, lets go get you set up in the kitchen." she told the tabby as she stood up from the cot.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. Rose finished up her work in the back garden just in time for lunch. Aunt Petunia had put together some sandwiches with fruit for the two females and with crisps for Dudley. In the afternoon Rose took a book and a blanket out back and relaxed as she read the afternoon away. The reading was dry, a science textbook that was required for year seven, but she amused herself with watching the tabby cat as she appeared to be reading along with her.

As the sun started to hang low in the sky she put her things away and went to busy her self with starting dinner. Thanks to the house keeper most of it was already done, the real work was in heating it up and finishing cooking most of it so it appeared that it was fresh. Setting the table for the four of them was something that always seemed strange for her, but it was welcome not to have to sneak food as Petunia distracted the other two members of the family. She was the last to be served, but at least she was served now. All throughout the preparations the cat fallowed her around.

"Oh Rose, Five not four, your Uncle called. Mr. Gunther is coming over for tea tonight." Rose froze in a slight fear at her aunts words. "Quickly now, they will be here shortly."

The tabby looked up at Rose and meowed at her. "Mr. Gunther is Uncle Vernon's boss. The one who I told you about earlier." Quickly adding the other seat and table settings just as the sounds of the cars pulling into the drive way. Soon the sounds of two male voices laughing entered the house.

"Ah Petunia dinner smells lovely. Gorge and I will be in the living room having a drink before we eat. Rose, come in here and ready those drinks. Dudley out, go play in your room or something. I bet you have been sitting in front of this bloody thing all day haven't you? Get, until your mother calls you down to eat." Vernon was always a tornado of words when he was trying to impress someone, doubly so when he had the opportunity to boss someone around. Four years latter and he was still trying to cement his standing with George Gunther.

While the door was still open and Mr. Gunther was entering the house the cat ran out past the two men hissing at them as she ran. "What the bloody hell was that? Petunia did we get a cat again? I thought that we said no more after we had dealt with the last one?"

"I found it in the back garden today Uncle Vernon, I thought that it might be Mrs. Figg's but she wasn't home when I went to go and check. I thought that it wouldn't be too much of a bother if we watched her for a bit until she came home. We still had all of Marmalade's things so its not like we spent any money on the thing."

Vernon looked like he wanted to yell at her. After all the last time that they took in a stray it was still here ten years latter, luckily Mr. Gunther cut it first. "Ah that was a very kind thing to do there Rose, a very kind thing indeed. It says a lot about your uncle that he would raise a child with so much compassion."

Vernon cleared his through with a cough. "Yes well, it seems like the thing has run off for now. Just be careful about bringing animals in this house in the future, you never know what kinds of things that they might be carrying." It wasn't the lecture that he wanted to give but it was the most that he was going to be able to get away with under the current situation.

The two men settled to their usual spots. Uncle Vernon taking up his arm chair, Mr. Gunther taking up the love seat. Once Rose had brought them their drinks he insisted that she sit next to him. Together the two men discussed business. A dull subject for most adults let alone an eleven year old girl. Uncle Vernon pretending not to notice when his bosses hands wandered toward his niece.

Dinner was an equally boring affair. The business talk continued over the table. Vernon was sitting at one end of the table with Dudley to his right and Petunia to his left. At the other end was Mr. Gunther with Rose sitting to his right, his right hand mysteriously missing for most of the dinner.

When Desert rolled around Aunt Petunia pulled out a bundle of letters and handed them to Uncle Vernon. "Do you care to explain this to me?" he said motioning toward the mail.

"They all came in with the post today. I didn't know what to do with them so I thought that I would leave it for you to decide." Petunia explained looking at Rose from the corner of her eye but watching her husband for his reaction.

"Primrose, all of these are addressed to you, do you care to explain?" Vernon was eyeing her intensely. Dudley was grinning stupidly, Dinner and a show, his favourite.

"May I please see them? I cant explain if I don't know what they are." Vernon looked like he wanted to tell her off for talking back, but with company in the house made it more difficult. Rose was starting to get the feeling that she would be spending the night in the cupboard.

Instead of passing them over he decided to explain them instead. "They are letters from Boarding Schools, Prestigious Boarding schools if memory serves me correctly. Why are all of these schools sending you letters?"

"Ah." she said. She was hoping to avoid this discussion by being the one to gather the morning mail. It seams that Petunia beat her to it, but instead of handing it over to its intended recipient she hid them for this moment. She also clearly didn't care to wait for this discussion to open the letters as it was plain for anyone in the room that they had been torn into. "Well I do need to be thinking about where I'm going to go for Secondary School. I applied to all of the best ones out there just to see what they would say."

"Don't you think that you should have discussed this with your aunt and I first before you did this? What makes you think that we can afford to send you to some of these places? And then they are all rather far away." 'that is the whole point, I get to go all the way across the country for nine months of they year and you wont be able to do shit about it.'

"Well the upkeep that gets sent to you would be more than enough to cover the tuition for these places, then there is the fact with me away you wont have to spend any money of me. And then there is the whole orphan thing that really works well for Sympathy that if I got accepted it would help me earn some scholarships. I thought that you would be pleased that I was taking my education seriously." Maybe Petunia was smart by doing this when Mr. Gunther was here. Vernon couldn't be overly violent nor could he out right say that if he had it his way he wouldn't even bother having a waste of space like her educated in the first place. She also knows that Vernon hasn't given two seconds of thought as to where she was going for secondary school in the fall.

"It would be just so hard for you to be so far away from us." he said as he looked to her left where his boss was siting watching the domestic unfold. What he was really saying was, 'what am I going to do when one of my investors comes over expecting to have you when you aren't here?'

"Did I happen to get accepted into any of the schools?" she asked trying to progress the conversation.

"You did, into five of them. All of them are in either Scotland or Ireland though." the news pleased Rose greatly. It dint have the same effect on the other people in the room.

Rose had been trying for years to make good grades at school. She knew that the only way that she was going to get as far away from the Dursley's as possible was if she was able to get a good education. To do that she needed an excellent secondary school, and while there were several acceptable schools in the area, to go to a boarding school would be a godsend.

If she wanted to win this argument she needed to play this off just right. It would be a much easier task if she wasn't blindsided by this announcement at the dinner table. This would take some fast thinking and people skills that she just didn't have from all of her time trying to be unnoticed. Little did she know that she had an unexpected ally in the room.

"Now now, I know that you love your niece Vernon but she will have to start making a path for herself at some point. Why don't you all look over the information that the schools have sent you and make up your minds latter. No point in running a perfectly nice evening by arguing about school." Rose appreciated the save. This would at least give he some time to think over the situation, and read the letters and see what schools she got into. A good school in Scotland could see her getting into St. Andrews eventually, or maybe even a school all the way in America, or France or well any where that she wont need to call this house home.

Vernon passed down the letters to her and she folded them and placed them into the pocket of her dress.

The desert was soon over after all of the drama. Aunt petunia excused herself to go lay down. She always seemed to get tiered on the nights that Mr. Gunther was over. The two men went to the living room to watch the news complaining on how the world seemed to be going to hell. Rose was in the kitchen cleaning up and when she was finished she headed to her upstairs room.

As soon as she pulled the letters out of her pocket and slid them into her desk drawer her bedroom door was clicking open. Turning around Mr. Gunther was standing in the entrance way looking down at her.

"Are you trying to run away from me Rose?" he asked her as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. Rose shook her head no, "Do you not like me anymore Rose? Do I need to tell your Uncle that you aren't being a good girl any more?" the entire time Rose was shaking her head no. She was afraid. There was something in this mans eyes that wasn't there before. He was looking at her like a predator looked at prey.

"Take off your dress Rose." he instructed. The tone of his voice implied that she wouldn't like what happened if she disagreed with him.

Her body had changed a grate deal in the last four years. Before she was just a child, now she was on the stepping stones of becoming a woman. He breasts were starting to show that. Where before her chest looked no different than any boys at the same age she now had the start of what will probably be a large chest. She was already starting to wear a training bra under her clothing. It was something that the much older man in front of her seemed to appreciate.

"And your underclothes." he instructed.

She obeyed knowing that if she put up any fuss now it would be ten times worse for her later. He took off his belt as he walked over to the bed. Sitting down he patted his lap. "Lay across here. Bum up." she knew what was going to happen, but she did it any way. Facing away from the door she laid across his lap, she could feel his hardness on her belly. He came down with his belt twice when the door to the room flew off the hinges.

"Get your fucking hands off of my God Daughter!"

* * *

 

Professor Mcgonagall barley used her cat form. Really the only time that she did had found it use full was during the war. No muggle noticed a tabby cat in an ally way outside of an abandoned building. Even most magical folk didn't pay the creatures too much attention. As a teacher it was useful as well. Children were so much more willing to tell their secrets to a furry friend than an adult, especially if that child had been hurt by adults in the past.

Minerva Mcgonagall had remembered Petunia Dursley (then Evans) from when she had come to tell Lily Potter (then Evans) that she was a witch. She remembered the look of utter jealously that she had given her sister when Minerva explained that all witches and wizards who are new to the world join it the September after their eleventh birthdays. As Lily's older sister that date had already come and gone. She defiantly wasn't a witch, she wasn't magical.

That was the reason that she decided to come into contact with the child first in her cat form. If there was an issue the she would be able to see. People don't act differently because there was a cat in the room.

The first thing that she noticed about the girl was that she was lonely. Not many children took to talking to the cat immediately. But she was so starved for company she was practically telling her everything about herself within minuets.

The fact that she was tending to the garden wasn't concerning, children should have some chores around the house, and it would be a good skill to have when it came to Herbology class. What was concerning was the cousin who didn't have to lift a finger at all through out the day. While Rose did chores all through the day from the gardening to preparing the dinner on her own, the boy just sat in the living room shouting at his mother to grab him snacks when ever his ran out. Minerva had seen this before however, while it was mistreatment it enough to say that the environment was toxic.

What was most concerning was the cupboard. That was the real abuse there. Locking a child into a small room for any stretch of time was bad but for it to happen enough that they went though the trouble of putting a bed in there? And then the things that she had told her in the room was almost enough for her to turn back into a human right then and there and spirit the girl away. But she wanted to see how her uncle treated her. If it was bad enough she could talk to Bones about moving her out of the house immediately and into one of a family member.

Charlus and Dorea Potter had past away one year after the death of their son and the supposed death of their granddaughter. Many thought that it was of heart brake. She did think that they did have a cousin or brother that would probably take the girl in though. All of that flew out of her mind when she heard what Petunia had told Rose. That Mr. Gunner or whatever scared her. He must be the one who had hurt Rose on those occasions, and it didn't take much to guess what she meant by hurt. Even if Rose didn't know really what was happening to her she knew enough to know that it was wrong.

When the two men entered the house she ran out the door transforming back into a human and appariting away at the first opportunity. The first place that she went was to the ministry. She needed to see about pressing criminal charges against these people. Unfortunately as they were muggles they were outside of their authority. And even though Rose was born a Witch, until she accepted her spot at Hogwarts and bought her wand she wasn't legally a witch dew to the fact that she was raised muggle. It would be different if she was raised magical. But for all she knows is that she is a little odd, and with muggle guardians what other conclusion would she have.

Next was trying to get her hands on the will of Lily and James. If they had named someone else to raise their child other than Petunia and her husband then she could get them to file for custody. It wouldn't be hard to do, they would be just as over joyed that Rose was still alive as she was. And then to tell them everything that she had learned they would be trying to get rose out of the house as soon as possible. But their will wasn't submitted to the Ministry. She tried to track down who their solicitor was but there was no record of that. The only other option was to go to Gringotts and see if a copy was with the goblins. It turns out that there was a copy with them but she was only able to access the will that only pertained if James were to die and not if both of them were to. It was an odd situation but as the minuets ticked by and the chance that more harm was coming to that little girl Mcgonagall didn't argue and took what she could get.

It seamed that James was smart enough to add a few closes in if both himself and lily were unable to raise their daughter, and at the moment it was the closest that they were going to get. The first people who Rose was to go to were her grandparents. As that is no longer an option she moved on. She then was supposed to go to Alice and Frank Longbottom as Alice was Rose's Godmother. That too was also no longer possible as Alice had passed away in child birth and her husband went mad with grief not too long after. He was now occupying a permanent bed in a ward at St. Mungo's hospital.

The next person on the list was available to take Rose, the issue was that Mcgonagall didn't know if he was the best option. Sirius Black was believed to be the Potter's secret keeper, and there for it being his fault that Voldemort was able to find Lily and James that fateful March night. Telling a secret wasn't against the law however so he wasn't in prison or anything. He just wasn't someone who people trusted anymore. Sirius claimed that he wasn't ever made the Secret Keeper though. He always stated that it was Peter Pettigrew. But with Peter disapparating at the same time as Lily and James' deaths it didn't prove or disprove this theory either way. Serious seemed to be her best bet however and with time running short she had to move quick.

* * *

 

Sirius Black was a disgraced man. Not any thing of his doing mind you, but it was for all of his woes that lead him to finding himself deep in the bottle every night. It all started over ten years ago, when his best friend and his family were murdered, and he was the one blamed for selling them out. 'traitor' people called him, 'murderer' others sneered. Soon he couldn't go anywhere without mothers hiding their children from him and men were pulling out their wands standing between him and their families.

Sirius was already estranged from his parents, having different social and political views as ones family usually just made for a more entertaining dinner conversation. But is family it meant that he needed to leave and to never come back. It was probably because of that he was able to leave the Wizarding community behind and try his luck in the Muggle one.

It was after a few years in the muggle world, completely ignoring the Wizarding one when he noticed a problem. Wizards were taking advantage of muggles. Really he found out about it one of the few times that he left his hovel of a flat to go to the local liquor store. It was on his way when a man, who was clearly a wizard to him, but would appear to look like an eccentric tramp to the muggles on the street, tried to hex him. His time fighting in the war, combined with his Aurror training was rusty but not enough for him to be hit with the school yard jinx that was intended for him.

The wizard was surprised that he wasn't going to be getting an easy laugh off of him attempted to hex him again, this time with something stronger. The man was clearly not expecting him to us a shielding charm to deflect, in fact when he noticed that Sirius was using magic he had thrown his hands up in the air and started to beg for mercy. "I Didn' know you were a wizard did I? 'Sides no 'arm no fowl eh?"

Sirius was disgusted. It was this type of man who the wizarding world thought that he was. A man who sympathize with the death eaters. The men who thought that it was okay to attack muggles because they were muggles and couldn't fight back. Sirius knew that he was a shit as a teenager but he never did something to someone who couldn't retaliate. So Sirius did what was the only thing that he felt that he could do. He placed the man in a full body bind and apparate the two of them to the Ministry. After all muggle bating was illegal even if the worst thing that he would get would be a fine and a slap on the wrist it was better than nothing.

It was when he was walking through the DMLE that the head of the department came up to him and offered him a job. Amelia Bones had been five years ahead of him in Hogwarts. She was a Prefect who was happy to throw him to the mercy of Professor Mcgonagall on many a occasion. But she knew that he had gone through his Aurror training, even if he never officially finished, and would be perfect for a task that she had in mind.

There was a real problem with magical people in the muggle world causing trouble. Trouble that also was putting the statute of secrecy under threat. Apparently this asshole who he had brought in was one of many who went to the muggle world to cause harm. Everything from selling cursed goods to hexing them on the street these wizards had it out for muggles. The problem was that there was little that could be done on the magical side of the law, and they had no one working on the muggle side. Amelia Bones suggested that if Sirius was happy living in the muggle world that he could stay there, but still work for her.

The ministry had connections in the muggle world, connections that could land Sirius with a Detective position with Scotland Yard. A job where most of the time he would be policing muggle crimes, but also able to do something when the criminals were magical. Sirius grasped at the opportunity to do something more with is life than waste a way on the floor of his flat.

Of course that didn't mean that he still didn't drink away his problems when he wasn't on the job. The bottle was still his only friend in life. But with potions that could sober him up at a moments notice and hangover cures that also freshened his breath Sirius found himself falling into a familiar routine. That was eight years ago.

There was a sharp knock at the flat door and he hoped that it was that damn Pizza that he ordered an hour ago. It was a fucking Tuesday night. There was no excuse for an hour wait time.

The sharp knock sounded again. "Alrigh' I'm Comin'" he slurred toward the door as he stumbled from his spot. The fucking asshole. Taking an hour to get here then trying to take down his door the next moment. Tuning the three locks that visible deterred burglars from stealing his things he pulled the door open. "Abou' bloody- You aren't my Pizza."

The woman who was standing on the other side of the door was most defiantly not a pizza. In fact she was the last thing from a pizza. Sirius even doubted that she even knew what a pizza was. "Wada you doin' 'ere?" he asked his former transfiguration Professor.

"You Mr. Black smell like the floor of a Pub." She informed him as she moved past him and into the flat.

"Do you 'ave much experience smelling pub floors?" he slurred.

"Let me in Mr. Black. I have an important conversation to have with you and it will not do to have it in this hall way." he sighed and moved out of the way to allow her into his 'home'.

Seeing that this was about to be a long conversation and one that would be better suited to have where he could remember the result of it he dug through the kitchen cupboard till he found a bottle with a brown liquid inside labeled 'Sober me' . "Well, what is it professor? I assume that its something important for you to lower you self all the way over here to speak to me. Aren't I just a common criminal to you lot now?"

"Did you do it? Were you the Secret Keeper?" she asked him.

He blinked at her. Twice. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me very well Mr. Black. Were you the Secret Keeper to Lily and James Potter? Did you tell that secret to Him? Or make it available to Him?" she asked again.

Sirius looked his teacher in the eyes. "Fuck you. You come here, back into my life to open up tender wounds after ten FUCKING years and accuse me of selling out my brother to the man who MURDERED HIM. You have some fucking nerve Mcgonagall you know that?"

"I needed to know for sure." she calmly explained in that way that teachers were always able to calmly explain.

"Why?" he asked, "Why now?"

"Because she is alive. Primrose Potter is alive."

Sirius didn't now what she was expecting her to say but he wasn't expecting that. "How do you know?"

"I've seen her. She looks so much like both of them. She is so kind, but so sad and lonely."

"Where? Where is she?" he pleaded.

"In Surrey. A community called Little Whinging."

Serious was starting to feel alive again for the first time in over ten years. But then he thought, "how do I know that you are telling the truth?"

Mcgonagall handed over the Hogwarts letter bearing the name and address. "You are her proper guardian. You need to go and collect her right now. Sirius she is in danger. Those muggles... They aren't right. I was in my animagus form and spent the day with her. The things that I learned."

"If its so bad then why are you here?"

"I talked to Madam Bones, the only way that the magical community can do anything is if she has a magical guardian or if she is considered magical herself wich wont happen till she official joins the magical world by attending Hogwarts. You Mr. Black are the only one who can save Primrose Potter."

"Save her? What exactly does she need to be saved from?"

Mcgonagall took a deep breath and explained everything. What she witnessed and her suspicions. "I left the house immediately when that man walked in. Sirius you are the only one who can get her out of there." she finished explaining.

The moment that she was finished talking he was on the move. Picking up the mobile phone he was making a call as he was climbing down the stairs to the car park. He said that he had received an anonymous call about a child being abused. He gave the address and said that he was in the aria and would be responding first but backup would be appreciated.

Traffic would be horrible at this time of night leaving the city. It was a good thing that he didn't need to drive on roads. He did need to drive however. With alerting the muggle police it meant that others could deal with the paper work and actually take care of the fuckers who was hurting his goddaughter. He could deal with helping Rose.

Rose was alive. How the hell was Rose alive? He was in the house the day after Voldemort was killed. They were all supposed to be heading over there on that day. It was the solstice and they were going to teach Rose the importance of the magical day. Not that she would really care too much. Really it was an excuse for friends to get together in the times of war to forget their troubles temporary and to enjoy each others company.

The house was dark and empty, Roses bedroom had its outer wall blown open. The neighbors didn't notice because they didn't know the secret. Peter didn't hand out the information to everyone it would seem, just to the last person who he ever should. James was lying dead in the living room. The front door was blasted off of its hinges, his friend was crumpled on the ground between that door and the stair case. Climbing the stairs and heading to the room at the end of the hall. That door was wide open and he could see out side. Entering the room he saw blood that was covering the intact walls. Giving the once peaceful child's bed room a horrific sheen that turned his stomach all of these years latter. The crib was the only intact piece of furniture in the room.

He tried to hunt down Peter, make him answer for his crimes, but he was unable to find the damn rat. He learned of an explosion that killed thirteen muggles in the underground. He wondered if his once friend was responsible but then realized that was ridiculous. Why would he kill thirteen people for the sake of it? Remus believed him to be the Secret Keeper and wouldn't listen to him explaining himself. Now here he was, ten years latter alone in the world. It would seem that Rose was just as alone. But he was coming for her. He would save her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys let me know what you think. I'm hoping to get this out weekly or biweekly. Depending on my schedule and how much motivation I get to wright. If you see any mistakes let me know, also If anyone is willing to Beta for me that would be awesome.


End file.
